


Don't Lose My Number

by antha_athamai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antha_athamai/pseuds/antha_athamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragged to a party by their respective brothers, Dean and Cas meet in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lose My Number

They’d only met a few hours earlier but already it felt like he’d known this man in front of him for much longer. He hadn’t expected much of this party; his brother had dragged him along for moral support because he was hoping to ask out the girl he’d been pining over for months, the stupid moose.   
He’d ditched him as soon as they crossed the threshold of this completely cliché college party, and hadn’t left her side since. It became abundantly clear that he was no longer needed or wanted but dammit he was here so he was going to have a drink at least. Even if he knew no one.  
He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bear, slinking off to find a corner where he wouldn’t be disturbed. It seemed someone else had the same idea however. It was dark and he walked straight into this man, standing in the shadows.  
“Sorry, god its dark, didn’t see you there” he started immediately but then he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
“Do not worry about it” the man’s voice was beautiful but deep, like a chain smoker after twenty years, which really shouldn’t have been sexy but…well.  
“Hiding out too?” he asked, just wanting to hear that voice again.   
“Yes, I do not much care for parties, that’s my brothers area” Out of nowhere a spike of attraction ran through him and his eyes slipped shut. Dear god, he was in danger of a boner already.  
“I do not know why he brought me here” he added as an afterthought.   
“I feel your pain, my brother dragged me too then left me for some girl he’s crushing on”  
“Brothers can be infuriating at times”  
“True”  
He never normally felt this comfortable around people he’d only just met. But there was something about this man that drew him in. And so it continued on, easy conversation flowed between them. Talk of where they were from, home lives, family, how they’d ended up in this college and everything he learnt about him only served to further his attraction but also his respect for the man before him.  
So when a faint “Cassss….” Was heard from the opposite room and the man’s head shot up, his heart clenched at the thought of this, whatever this was, ending. A conflicted look shot across the man’s face, before he turned back towards him.  
“Sorry, that sounds like my brother” He was sure the words were tainted with disappointment. But that could be wishful thinking.  
“Oh” Slipped from his mouth before he could stop it and he swore a smile flitted across the other man’s face.   
“Would it be too presumptuous of me to offer my number? I’d really like to see you again”   
“No! No not at all. I’d like that too, Cas was it?” He asked because now he thought about it, it seemed strange that he didn’t even know his name.   
“Yes, short for Castiel”  
A smile shot across his face at how well this strange name seemed to fit.  
He pulled a pen from his pocket and offered it and his hand, to Cas. The man wrote his number, and a small moan may or may not have slipped from his mouth at Cas’ touch. Once he was finished, he stepped back and the light hit his face, illuminating the beauty that was before him. In that moment he swore that he’d spend the rest of his life with this man, if Cas would let him.   
Cas turned to leave and he felt him smile slip at the thought that he was actually leaving.   
“Wait, I do not know your name” Cas said as he half turned back towards him.  
“Dean” he supplied.  
“Well Dean, don’t lose my number”   
Then Cas left, trench coat swishing behind him.   
Definitely not, Dean thought with a smile.


End file.
